


Never Leave

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Destiel ficlets/drabbles based on pics/gifs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bunker Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Inspired by GIFs, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Dean Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, cas riding dean, contains nsfw gif, dean bending cas over, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has heard every thought Dean has had about him, including every fantasy. One day while Dean is fantasizing about them he reaches his breaking point. </p><p>**Based on gifs (they really look a lot like Cas...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leave

 

 

Cas is sitting across from Dean in the bunker. Sam is sitting next to him, going on about the job they are about go on. But Dean isn’t listening, he’s doing what he does 99% of the day. Fantasizing about Cas. And Cas knows it.

Cas wonders when Dean forgot that he could read every thought he has, or has ever had. Maybe he doesn’t care, maybe he wants Cas to know so he won’t have to be the one to make the move, but Cas can’t be sure because Dean has so many fantasies. Six years of fantasies, several dozen a day…he literally has thousands. Sometimes he fantasizes about finally making the move he has been so desperate to make and sometimes it’s about Cas making a move, but his biggest fantasy is bending Cas over, Cas likes that one the best. He has just as many fantasies about Dean but he spends most of his time listening to Dean’s, wishing they would happen. Dean’s fantasies are so much more vivid, they’re kinky and dirty and until he met Dean, Cas would have never had a thought about anything remotely sexual but most of the time Dean is never thinking with his upstairs brain, and now it’s all Cas can think about too.

Sam stands up, Cas glances over and wonders if he is leaving. He is at his breaking point, he really cannot take it anymore. Dean’s having that fantasy again, the one where Cas sits on his lap and rides him. He has been thinking about it the entire time they have been sitting there, staring into Cas’s eyes the entire time.

Cas had an erection since the instant Dean walked in the room and sat down, maybe even before because he seems to have an eternal Dean-induced boner. It has gotten even worse since he started staying at the bunker. Being around the object of your deepest desires and every fantasy you’ve ever had does that to you, then to hear his thoughts and know he feels the same way makes it so much worse.

Cas vaguely hears Sam say he is going to do some research and then needs to go to the store. Perfect. Dean nods, still looking at Cas. He is eye fucking the shit out of Cas as he pictures the two of them going at it, after Cas rides him he is thinking how he wants to bend him over the table and fuck him hard. Cas wonders again if Dean is purposely thinking this, knowing Cas is listening. Normally Dean is very guarded about his thoughts when it comes to things like feelings and other things, but when it comes to his intense desire to be with Cas, he thinks about it openly. He has to know Cas is listening. Cas is going to do something about it, he cannot last another day looking at that gorgeous man he has lusted over since the day he pulled him from hell and not have him.

As soon as Sam walks out the door, Cas stands up. He shrugs out of his trench coat, eyes on Dean. Dean of course, is still looking into his eyes. Their eyes are always locked on each other, it feels like Cas can look into his soul, like he experiences every emotion Dean experiences because in a way he feels like he is a part of Dean. Cas has never felt such a connection to anyone before, even when he can’t hear Dean’s thoughts, he knows exactly what he is thinking. Dean may have a special bond to Sam but Cas feels the bond they share is deeper, meaningful in a totally different way. Dean has always said Cas is like family, but he feels closer to the angel than he does with Sam, he didn’t understand it at first, neither did Cas, but even if Dean is unclear about what they are or what he desires them to be Cas knows exactly what they are. They are meant to be together, some might say they are soul mates or destined to be with each other and it now has gotten to the point where Cas feels everything Dean feels about him with so much intensity he would be a fool to continue to ignore the urge to have him and not make a move.

Dean’s eyes follow Cas as he walks around the table, as he is walking, Cas is undoing his tie. He can hear Dean wondering what the hell Cas is doing, hoping he is doing what he thinks he is doing. Cas watches Dean shift in his chair and sees his chest moving more rapidly as his breathing increases. He can hear his heart racing and when he glances down he sees there is a bulge forming under the fly of Dean’s jeans.

Cas knows Dean desperately wants this, he wouldn’t be doing this unless he was absolutely sure. He stands in front of Dean, not sure how he should do this. He thinks back to how Dean imagines this, but he has imagined so many different scenarios and most of them are really kinky, something Cas definitely does not know how to do or has ever done in his life, but he knows exactly how Dean wants this particular fantasy to play out, and he loves how it ends, with him bending over the table and he wants that so damn bad he’s willing to try anything.

After he takes a deep breath, Cas climbs onto Dean’s lap. Dean doesn’t seem shocked or stunned, the transition from where they were to where they want to be is flawless. They had been teetering on the edge long enough to get used to the idea that his was bound to happen it was always just a question of when, of who would finally reach their breaking point first. Dean had been close, but he always let his fear of not wanting to ruin what he and Cas had stop him, although he knew Cas felt the same way he was never completely sure he wanted it. Now that Cas had finally made a move, every shred of doubt and every inhibition he had melted away.

Cas settles in right across Dean’s rapidly growing erection.  Cas rolls his hips, loving the feeling. He has never felt something as pleasureful as feeling Dean pressed tightly against him, he cannot wait to feel more. He wants to touch every inch of his gorgeous body, he wants to feel Dean’s hands all over his body and feel Dean inside of him. Just as Cas is looking at Dean’s incredible lips wishing they were on his like he does every time he looks at them it actually happens.

Dean’s hand shoots up, he cradles Cas’s cheek and kisses him surprisingly gentle. Cas had been expecting Dean to go right for the rough intense kisses he is always thinking about. Cas has never once heard Dean thinking about this, but it is far better. It’s sensual, full of years of pent up need and want. He gradually turns it up as he kisses him harder, once Dean lets go it just builds and builds until suddenly his tongue eases into Cas’s mouth. At first he gently rolls it around exploring every inch of his mouth before finally intertwining with Cas’s tongue. His thumb has been caressing Cas’s cheek but as the mind-blowingly sensual kiss turns into a mind-blowingly hot passionate kiss Dean’s hand moves up and curls through Cas’s hair, grabbing a handful. He shifts, pushing up against Cas as he moves his other hand from the small of Cas’s back where he has been holding him to his ass.

They moan into each other’s mouth as they start thrusting into each other. Dean is kissing him harder. Cas’s hand has been resting on Dean’s chest, it starts digging into his firm pec muscle and he starts to rock into Dean. He hears Dean moan and opens his eyes for the first time since Dean’s lips touched his and they flittered closed. He is staring into those intense emerald eyes, he gasps because even his angel eyes have never seen them like this, so close he can see a wider range of colors from a mossy clover green to tiny little flecks of shimmery gold. The color is being eclipsed by Dean’s pupils, making his eyes even more gorgeous.

Dean makes his way down Cas’s jaw to his neck. As soon as he starts sucking down on Cas’s neck, Cas groans and starts grinding against Dean harder.

“Dean,” Cas moans. He feels Dean grab his ass hard in response, letting out a deep moan against his neck because it turns him on so damn much to hear Cas say his name like that. He starts sucking down harder which makes Cas thrust harder against him. Cas can hear Dean swearing, when he feels Dean’s teeth graze his earlobe as he makes his way further up Cas gasps and grabs a fistful of Dean’s short hair.

“Fuck,” Dean groans. Cas is making him lose it quick. He puts a hand on his hip to slow him down. Cas jerks Dean’s head up and looks at him, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

“I thought this is what you wanted?”

“It is. I just…” Dean lets out a deep breath. He slides his tongue across his lips and smirks. “You keep that up it’ll be over before we even…” Dean trails off, Cas still looks confused. “I want to be inside of you when I come, but if you keep bouncing around on me like that…”

“Oh…so we should just have sex right now?”

Dean chuckles under his breath. Cas’s bluntness always makes him laugh. Cas is really one of the few things anymore that can make him feel happy and forget about all the bullshit he deals with on a daily basis.

“Yeah…as long as you’re sure that’s what you want.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “Do you think I’d be sitting on you like this if I didn’t?”

Dean laughs as he bites down on his lip. “Right. So, do you wanna go in my room, or…”

“No, I want to do exactly what you were thinking.”

Dean’s eyebrows knit together then suddenly his eyes get bigger when he makes the connection. “So you um, you knew what I was thinking just now?”

“I…know all of your fantasies. I love them all but I want this one too.”

If it were anyone else Dean would be offended, maybe even feel violated that he had been listening in on his thoughts but the only thought he has is if Cas knew he wanted it why he waited so long to say anything or make a move.

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

Dean runs his hand up Cas’s back as he looks into his eyes. “For what?”

“Waiting so long…and for listening to your thoughts. Ever since the first time I saw you…” Cas pauses.

Dean was never good at sharing his feelings and Cas never understood why but he had never had feelings to share until he met Dean and suddenly he realizes just how hard it is.

“When I realized you wanted the same thing, I kept listening and I shouldn’t have-”

Dean jerks Cas’s head down and cuts him off with a kiss. He kisses him hard, continuing where he left off as he works his way back up Cas’s neck. Cas gasps when he feels Dean’s tongue sliding up behind his ear and he begins whispering in his deep sexy voice.

“The only thing you need to worry about is how much pleasure you’re about to feel.”

Cas’s hand balls Dean’s shirt up in his fist. He jerks it over Dean’s head then starts to run his hand down Dean’s chest. He traces a finger over Dean’s nipple, he feels Dean suck down harder on his neck. Dean tears at the buttons on Cas’s shirt then pulls it off of him. Cas wraps his arms around Dean, groaning when he feels his skin burning against him. He clutches Dean tight as Dean presses quick open mouthed kisses down his collar bone and starts sucking on his nipple. Cas throws his head back and grabs a fistful of Dean’s hair, digging his fingers into his chest. As Dean sucks down harder, Cas flicks Dean’s nipple and begins to roll the bud between his fingers. Dean seems to like it so Cas starts pinching it harder.

 _“Fuck_ ,” Dean moans breathlessly, thrusting into Cas as his hand pushes Cas’s ass to meet his thrust.

Dean fumbles with Cas’s belt, it is getting harder to concentrate let alone function. He has never in his life wanted something so bad, he can hardly wait to be inside of Cas and as much as he wants to take his time and savor every second of this he can’t, he’ll force himself to do it next time but right now he has to have the one and only thing he wants or needs in his life. Part of him wants to make their first time more special but a bigger part of him reasons that they have both lusted over each other for too long to wait any longer. Dean unbuttons Cas’s pants then slides his hand down them and grabs his ass firmly.

Cas bites down on his lips and groans. “Dean!”

Cas pinches his nipple as hard as he can, he feels Dean squirming under him and wonders if he is hurting him but then Dean humps into him and starts grunting so Cas twists as he continues to put pressure down on his swollen nipple.

Dean groans against Cas’s neck as he slides a hand up the back of it and grabs a handful and tugs on it hard as his hand massages into Cas’s firm ass cheek. He pushes Cas against him as he grinds into him. He’s about to lose his mind he wants Cas so bad. He slides a finger over Cas’s rim, barely teasing his fingertip inside.

Cas pulls Dean’s head over to his and crushes his lips to Dean’s. He kisses Dean hard, quickly turning it up. Dean has never in his life experienced anything like this, every kiss and touch is more pleasureful than all of his past hookups combined.

Dean is just about to pull back so he can go in his room and get some lube when Cas reaches into his pocket and hands Dean some. Dean raises an eyebrow, wondering if Cas had been anticipating this and was prepared or if he uses it on himself.

“Both.” Cas answers.

“You always listening to what I think?”

“Not on purpose, it just happens. I think because we are so connected or maybe because…”

“Because what?”

“Dean, you know you’re not a big talker and want to just finally…do it. You never talk this much during sex.”

Dean suddenly wonders if Cas has spied on him when he was-

“No!” Cas quickly answers before Dean can even finish the thought. “I just know you’re not much of a talker and…”

Cas trails off and reaches down and unbuckles Dean’s belt to distract him. Right now Cas doesn’t want to talk either, he wants to have sex with Dean more than anything. He carefully unzips his jeans then climbs off of Dean. Cas kneels down, jerking Dean’s jeans and boxers off in one quick motion then kneels between his legs. He wraps his fist around the base of his cock then starts running his tongue up and down his entire length.

Dean sucks in a breath as Cas starts sucking down on the head of his cock then quickly starts bobbing his head up and down. Dean lets out a string of moans and obscenities. Dean grabs a fistful of Cas’s hair, pushing his head down as he thrusts into the incredible wet heat.

 _“Fuck!_ Uhhh shit….” Dean bites down on his lip hard as Cas’s tongue swirls around then presses into the sensitive spot under the head of his cock. He sinks down in the chair, it feels like Cas is sucking his brain out because he can barely form a coherent thought. It feels so damn incredible, but as amazing as it feels Dean wants to have sex even more that he ever has. “Cas…”

Cas looks up at him and Dean almost loses it, he thrusts into his mouth a few more times then pushes Cas off and pulls him up. Cas already knows what Dean wants, and suddenly Dean is even more glad that Cas knows what he is thinking, not only because it is the reason they are even doing this but because he is suddenly so worked up he can’t speak, if he did it would just be a bunch of broken syllables.

Cas steps out of the rest of his clothes then picks up Dean’s hand, squirting some lube on it. When Dean sits there a little stunned that Cas is taking control and actually seems to know what he’s doing Cas rolls his eyes. He only hears Dean think about it every second of the day, so of course he knows how things work. Cas is getting too horny to wait so he starts slathering lube onto Dean’s dick. When Cas straddles his hips and wraps his fist around Dean’s big thick cock Dean opens his mouth but Cas quickly answers him.

“You don’t need to prep me…I’m an angel. I can…be ready at will.”

Just as Dean thinks about how convenient that will be when they are in a hurry Cas sinks down on his cock. Dean bites down on his lip and grunts, pushing up into Cas hard. His eyes slam shut as Cas puts his arms around his neck and starts rolling his hips, pulling himself up then slamming down hard.

“Son of a _bitch_ ,” Dean shouts between clenched teeth, the pleasure is indescribable. It is like Cas is made to take him in, he fits so perfectly tight around him. The hot silky inner walls of Cas’s ass clinging tight to his dick is indescribably pleasureful.

Cas starts bouncing around harder, he feels Dean’s fingers dig into his hips then when Dean thrusts into him he pauses as he feels a jolt of white hot pleasure through his entire body that is so intense and amazing it takes Cas’s breath away.

“Dean!” Cas yells, groaning as Dean does it again. _“Shit!”_

“Damn angel, must be pretty damn good to get you to swear.”

“Fuck yes. Oh fuck, Dean… _so_ fucking good.”

Dean loves the fact that when Cas gets horny he no longer acts like he had a stick up his ass. He loves that when he is in Cas’s ass and he starts coming apart he is no longer serious and uptight and Dean can hardly wait to make him come apart even more because it’s so damn hot.

“Mmm shit, Cas. So tight…fucking perfect.”

Cas moans and clutches Dean tighter as Dean speeds up. Cas rolls his hips then raises up off of Dean and slams down just as Dean is thrusting into him, sending Dean’s cock plunging in deep.

“Oh damn…your dick is so big Dean…feels incredible…”

Dean thrusts up into Cas hard, he lifts Cas up and Cas put his hands on Dean’s shoulders, pulling himself almost completely off of his dick then as Cas begins to pound down as hard as he could Dean thrusts his hips up even harder. As soon as Cas feels Dean plunge all the way in he starts jerking his hips faster. He lets out a litany of curses and noises so hot Dean can feel an orgasm starting to build in his spine. He buries his face in Cas’s neck, moaning as Cas rides him harder.

“Ah, fucking…” Cas is riding Dean so hard Dean feels his entire body pulsing with pleasure. He sucks in a breath and moans when he feels Cas getting tighter around him. Dean circles his hips then thrusts into him hard and bites on his lip as he growls, “ _Fuck!”_

Dean has never felt so much pleasure in his life, he has never felt like he was going to come so quick either. As much as he wants to stretch it out and enjoy it he knows every time will probably just get better so he stops trying to hold back and starts bucking his hips faster, thrusting into Cas as hard as he can.

Dean wraps his fist around Cas’s cock and twists it up as Cas crushes his lips to Dean’s. They are both panting and moaning, the kiss is sloppy but neither of them wants to pull away. Dean starts to feel Cas getting even tighter around him.

“Son of a fucking bitch you’re tight… _fuck!_ So damn good.”

Cas clenches down on Dean hard as he starts coming, quickly circling his hips then raising himself up and pounding down on Dean’s cock. He loves watching and listening to the noises Dean’s making. His eyes are squeezed shut, his teeth are worrying at his incredibly full lips, and he is grunting and groaning and it is the hottest sexiest thing Cas has ever seen.

Dean thrusts into Cas a few more times, grunting when Cas squeezes and clenches down on him so hard it causes Dean to yell out his name as he starts coming. Feeling Dean's hot come filling him up sends Cas over the edge, climaxing hard. Dean thrusts into Cas a few more times, gradually slowing down as the most intense orgasm of his life quickly overtakes him.

Dean’s eyes fly open, he jerks Cas forward and kisses greedily into his mouth. Cas moans as Dean’s hand gropes his ass and his tongue sweeps around his mouth as Dean groans. He pulls back and wraps his arms around Cas, holding him tight.

They sit there in each other’s arms for several minutes. Dean lightly ghosts his fingers up Cas’s back. Cas buries his face in Dean’s neck. He inhales sharply, loving Dean’s intoxicating scent. He moans softly as Dean’s fingers knead into his muscles, gradually massaging them harder.

Dean kisses Cas, bringing him out of the trance he had been in. Cas stands up and bends over the table. He glances over his shoulder at Dean and huffs impatiently.

“I want you to bend me over, just like you were thinking about when your brother was talking. Just like you imagined doing after I rode you.”

Dean is still in a post-orgasmic daze. He takes a deep breath and grins. “Cas, I’m human I can’t just get it up three seconds after-”

Cas jumps up and puts a hand on Dean, in an instant Dean is full erect. He looks up at Cas as he quickly realizes they are going to be able to have non-stop sex as often as they want to.

“So…you can make both of us ready to fuck whenever you want?”

Cas nods and pulls Dean up off of the chair. Dean’s knees buckle, his body still overwhelmed from the best sex ever, but Cas catches him and supports his weight until Dean regains control of his body.

Dean figures Cas is practically begging for him to live out every fantasy he has ever had so he’s going to do just that and fuck him into oblivion. Dean shoves Cas over the table, he hears him moan softly then suddenly has an even better idea, although one of his ultimate fantasies is bending him over, so is teasing him relentlessly until he is begging for Dean to fuck him.

Dean kisses up Cas’s spine, running his hands down his sides. Dean grabs Cas’s ass as he starts to suck down on his neck as Cas pushes back against him.

“Dean… _please.”_

Cas gasps as Dean’s tongue slides up his neck, he sharply exhales and it sends a rush of heat like fire licking him. Cas whimpers as he feels Dean press tight against him.

“Tell me what you want.”

Cas closes his eyes as Dean’s muscular arm wraps around his waist and his hand slides up his chest while Dean starts kissing and sucking down on his neck. He moans, the feeling of Dean’s plump lips pressing down on his neck feels so incredible. He has imagined what it would feel like for years and it is even better than he could have ever imaged. Dean starts to suck down harder, he lightly gnaws at his neck, sinking his teeth in as he thrusts against Cas.

Dean wants to hear Cas say it, he loves how as Cas get horny he lets go and starts swearing but now he wants to hear him say he wants to have sex.

“I…I want to…do it.”

Cas feels Dean’s lips curve into a smile. He chuckles under his breath and runs his cock across Cas’s rim.

“Do what?”

 _“Dean_ …” Cas whines as he tries to push back but Dean has his hand firmly on his hip and even though Cas could easily overpower him he’s too horny to even attempt it. He actually likes Dean being firm and aggressive with him but he really just wants more of his big cock.

Dean jerks Cas’s head over and kisses him, muttering against his lips, “Wanna hear you say it.”

Cas knows what Dean wants to hear, and right now he is so horny he’ll do anything to feel Dean inside of him again. “I…want to fuck.”

“Mmm yeah,” Dean moans against Cas’s neck. Dean teases the head of his cock just barely inside of Cas. “That what you want? Wanna feel my big dick inside of that tight sweet ass?”

Cas nods hard, trying desperately to push back but Dean digs his fingers into his hip even more and pulls back. Dean suddenly realizes just how sturdy Cas is and can’t wait to pound into him as hard as he can but first he has to get Cas riled up.

Dean slides his dick against the crack of his ass, Cas tightens his muscles around Dean. Dean groans and thrusts against him, “Fuck, making me so damn horny. Can’t wait to fuck the hell outta you.”

The feeling of being so close to each other was almost as good as sex. Dean wonders how he made it six years, he had thought of doing this to Cas so many times and now that he was finally doing it, it was almost surreal.

Dean stoops down, spreading Cas open then leans in and runs his tongue across his rim. Cas groans as Dean’s tongue swirls around inside of him. Dean slides a finger in under his tongue, pressing it against Cas’s prostate.

“Shit, Dean…ohhh _shit.”_

Dean moans, he loves hearing Cas come apart. It is the hottest damn thing he has ever heard so he digs his tongue around the silky smooth skin then pulls back, scissoring his fingers as Cas starts shuddering under him.

Cas yells out Dean’s name, his voice even deeper and sexier than ever. Dean can’t take it anymore, he kisses and sucks down on each vertebrae as he stands. He gives Cas a soft kiss, pulling back and grinning when Cas tries to kiss him harder. Cas reaches back and wraps his fist around Dean's cock and looks into his eyes.

"I want your dick in me now."

Dean has to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing, because Cas says it with his face dead serious. Dean kisses Cas, rough and hard like he has been craving. He shoves him back down and presses his cock against him, pausing. 

“Can you take it all at once, if I thrust in as hard as I can?”

“Yes, Dean.” Cas said rolling his eyes. “I’m an angel of the L-ohhh shit!”

Dean grins as he immediately begins pounding into Cas as hard as he can. He groans, rocking his hips faster. Normally sex had to gradually build up but being able to go full force right away was incredible, Dean feels so much intense pleasure it takes his breath away.

“Mmm shit, Cas. _Fuck!”_ Dean pulls Cas into every thrust, he can hardly believe how incredible it feels, and not just because Cas’s ass is so unbevlieveably tight but because he is finally having sex with Cas. It feels so much more incredible because it is Cas. “Son of a bitch! Fucking incredible.”

Cas moans an agreement as Dean starts bucking his hips harder, rocking them back and forth faster as he humps into Cas with powerful thrusts.

Dean leans forward, pressing tight against Cas. As much as he likes fucking into him as hard as he can, feeling Cas underneath him, being so close was even better.

“I love it too,” Cas says quietly.

“So…I guess you know exactly how I feel about you then.”

Dean can’t say it, as much as he wants to but he knows Cas can clearly hear it in his thoughts, and that he probably has heard it since they first met. Dean bites down on his lip and groans as Cas pushes back hard and he feels himself plunge deeper.

Cas pauses, moaning as Dean slowly inches out then thrusts back in hard. “Yes, I know that you…love me.”

Dean thrusts in a little harder, Cas groans and runs his hand up Dean’s thigh. He grabs the tight muscles of his ass and digs his fingers in, pushing to get Dean to fuck him harder.

Just as Dean is wondering how Cas feels about him, he feels Cas shuddering under him.

“Dean…I…I…”

Cas pauses, Dean’s cock is hitting his prostate just right. Cas closes his eyes and moans as he feels Dean kissing up his neck. He is panting and moaning, the feeling of Dean pressed tight against him is pure bliss. He slides his hand up Dean’s neck and curls his fingers into Dean’s hair.

“Yeah?”

“Fuck me harder and…and I’ll tell you.”

Dean thrusts harder, sucking down on Cas’s neck. Dean moves his head closer and the scruff on his jaw burns against Cas in the most orgasmic way. Cas bites down on his lip as Dean rocks his hips harder, hitting his prostate harder with every thrust and the feeling is pure ecstasy.

“Dean! Oh…uhhh,” Cas pauses, it feels so incredible, he struggles to get the words out. “I-I love you, Dean…”

Dean grunts, pummeling into Cas harder, he thrust into him full force, snapping his hips faster with hard powerful thrusts. Hearing Cas say what he has always felt and always wanted Cas to feel to sends him over the edge.

“Fuck, Cas….me…Mmm _shit_ , me too.” Dean feels Cas clench down on him like a vice. He sucks in a breath and stands up, pulling all the way out then thrusting in as hard as he can as Cas pushes back to meet his thrusts, shaking and moaning his name. Dean continues to pound into Cas, his dick hammering into his prostate with every thrust. “Mmm yeah hitting that sweet spot… _fuck_ , you make the hottest fucking noises. Love your tight perfect ass.”

“I love your big fat cock. It’s so…ohhh damn….I’m… I’m going to…”

Cas’s voice cuts out, his mouth falls open in silent ecstasy as he feels a jolt of intense pleasure. Dean jumps into the thrusts, thankful Cas is so damn sturdy. His entire body is pulsing with pleasure as his dick sinks deep into Cas’s incredible tight heat.      

Cas gasps as Dean makes a tight first around his throbbing erection. He starts jerking his cock with firm quick thrusts as he pounds into Cas, feeling a rush of adrenaline that allows him to continue to hump into him harder and faster. Cas shouts Dean’s name as he starts coming. Dean’s thrusts are more frantic, he bucks his hips, pressing down on Cas’s back. He pulls out then thrusts in as hard as he can, bottoming out. Dean groans at the pleasureful feeling of being buried balls deep into the angel. His ass is so tight, it feels like pure ecstasy, the pleasure is indescribable and so intense Dean starts feeling lightheaded.

Cas is climaxing hard, he feels Dean’s fingers gripping his hips tighter as he pulls him into his thrusts. He is drilling into his prostate hard, causing his entire body to feel simulated, like every nerve is firing off at once and every cell is being stimulated. His vision is blurry, he feels dizzy and euphoric and for the first time in his entire existence he feels so many emotions, the love he has always felt for Dean is heightened and the need to stay like this forever is overwhelming. He wants Dean to be his, he never wants Dean to be with anyone else and he wants to be Dean’s because he never wants anything else besides him.

Dean starts coming, his thrusts are more erratic as he rides out his orgasm. He thrusts in a few more times then pulls out and collapses in a chair, struggling to catch his breath. Cas puts a hand on his chest and he is instantly able to breathe normally. Dean pulls Cas onto his lap and kisses fiercely into his mouth. He pulls back and grins at Cas, tracing a finger down his jaw.

“Damn, so we’re gonna be able to fuck all the time no matter what because you can just use your angel powers. Fuck, I love it.”

Cas nods. Dean is running his hand up his back, lightly massaging into his shoulder and back muscles. Cas has never had an kind of stimulation but it all is so incredible, not just sex but the feeling of Dean kissing him and touching him is just as amazing.

Cas glances at Dean, he is staring into his eyes. He wonders why they waited so long to give in to the intense desire they have always had to be together, but he is just glad they finally have.

“You always know what I’m thinking…but you never tell me what you’re thinking.” Dean leans in closer and presses several soft gentle kisses against his lips then leans his forehead against Cas’s. “I want to know, I want you to tell me instead of just listening. I don’t want us to have secrets anymore.”

Cas nods, closing his eyes as Dean deepens the kiss. “I want to be with you, Dean. Just like this…forever.”

Dean doesn’t even have to respond because he knows that Cas already knows that he feels the same way and wants the same thing. They make out for several minutes when suddenly Cas pulls back. He stands and tries pulling Dean up.

“Let’s go to your room.”

Dean smiles and pulls Cas down, kissing him hungrily. “You want me to fuck you into the mattress, huh?”

“Yes. Just like you think about every night before you go to sleep.”

“Wait…so you can hear my thoughts even when you aren’t around?”

Cas puts a finger onto Dean’s forehead and suddenly the are on Dean’s bed. Cas pushes Dean back and lays across his chest, tracing a finger down his perfectly sculpted muscles.

“I’m always around Dean. Even before I started living here…I’ve been here every night just like I always have said, watching over you.”

Dean tilts Cas’s head up and kisses him hard, pulling Cas so he is lying on his side next to him. Cas nods and mutters against Dean’s lips, answering the question on Dean’s mind. “I won’t ever leave again, I want that too, to be here with you just like this forever.”

Cas moans softly as Dean’s hands run down his back. Dean pulls Cas so he is on top of him. He runs his hands down Cas’s back and grabs his ass, massaging his fingers into the firm muscle.

“Since you spend so much time listening to my thoughts…you should know what I want you to do.”

Cas sits up, pressing his hands against Dean’s chest as he sinks down onto his cock. Cas knows exactly what Dean wants, he wants it too. He wants to ride Dean hard until he comes then have Dean flip him over and fuck him hard until he’s climaxing hard, screaming his name. Cas just prays that Sam isn’t back anytime soon, not that they would ever keep it down anyway but he wants to be able to stay in this room on the bed having sex with Dean and never stop.

“Hell yeah, I want that too.”

Cas’s eyebrows mash together, he pauses and wonders how Dean knew what he was thinking.

Dean thrusts into Cas hard and grin. “Guess it’s that special bond.” Dean pauses and shoves Cas back so he is lying flat across the foot of the bed. “Damn, now I know exactly what you want.”

Cas closes his eyes and moans, his back arching up as Dean humps into him hard. He pulls Cas’s legs over his shoulders and starts rocking his hips into Cas as hard as he can. He can hardly believe they are finally here, it seems so surreal but it is all either of them has ever wanted and to finally have it is the best feeling in the world. He knows he will never let anything come between them because he never has and now that he finally has it he feels like he can finally be happy for once in his life and he loves that he finally knows that Cas feels the same way and he wants Cas to be with him forever, to never leave because every time he does, even if it is just for a few hours it feels like a piece of him is missing. They've been through heaven, hell and purgatory together and survived, everything that has ever torn them apart has only made them closer. Dean wants to spend the rest of his life making Cas happy, making him experience things he never in his entire existence experienced. He wants Cas to stay with him and never leave.

"I will, Dean. I'll never leave."

And he never does. 

  


End file.
